Leaving Earth
by Wilgrim
Summary: Cette histoire implique une relation homosexuelle mettant en scène le Commandant Shepard dans sa version masculine et son pilote Joker. L'intrigue prend place à la toute fin de Mass Effect 3, et consiste en partie en une série de flashbacks.


**Notes et alerte de spoiler :**Cette histoire implique une relation homosexuelle mettant en scène le Commandant Shepard (dans sa version masculine) et son pilote Jeff « Joker » Moreau. L'intrigue prend place **à la toute fin de Mass Effect 3**, et consiste en partie en une série de flashbacks.  
><strong>Droits :<strong> Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de _Mass Effect_ est la propriété exclusive de _Bioware_.

**Introduction :**

_Shepard rassembla ses forces et, en un ultime effort, enclencha le mécanisme. Il fut aussitôt submergé par une vague d'énergie pure et faillit lâcher prise. Il sentit son cœur éclater et son sang se mit à bouillir violemment. Alors que ses sens semblaient se disloquer dans l'infinité de l'espace, une image s'imposa en son esprit. Des visages. Un en particulier. Il tint bon. C'est pour ça, pour eux, pour lui qu'aujourd'hui il se sacrifiait. Il deviendrait le gardien silencieux du futur des peuples et des galaxies. Sa dernière pensée se cristallisa en l'espoir que, de là où il allait et si tant est qu'il alla quelque part, il pourrait veiller sur celui qui, un jour, avait sauvé son âme._

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

La voix de Garrus résonna au sein des ténèbres silencieuses qui avaient englouti sur le Normandy. A demi conscient, le Turien prit appui contre le mur le plus proche et, à tâtons, fit mine d'avancer. Il buta presque aussitôt contre une masse informe et, titubant, il alla heurter le rebord invisible de la passerelle.

« Ouch, bordel Vakarian, fais-gaffe où tu mets les pieds ! »

« Kaidan ? Tout va bien ? »

« En vie, je suppose que c'est plutôt bon signe. » répondit-il douloureusement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Shepard a été touché par un tir de Moissonneur. Quand Cortez a enfin trouvé un véhicule à peu près fonctionnel pour venir récupérer les survivants, t'étais inconscient. On dirait que t'as pris un débrit en pleine tête. »

« Et Shepard ? »

« Laissé pour mort, jusqu'à ce qu'IDA détecte un faible signal de fonctions vitales qui a disparu peu avant que les Moissoneurs ne foutent le camp. On a tout juste le temps de vous embarquer et de mettre les gaz avant de se faire happer par l'explosion du relais cosmodésique… »

« Un trou noir, pour être exact. » La voix de Jeff Moreau s'était élevée non loin. « Cette saloperie a dû court-circuiter tous les appareils à bords, IDA comprise… »

« Joker, rien de cassé ? Enfin, j'veux dire… » hésita le Turien.

« Que dalle. Pour une fois, c'est l'éclopé qui s'en tire le mieux. Merci les systèmes de protection du pilote. Bougez vos culs, on va chercher Sherpard. »

« Joker… » interrompit Kaidan. « Tu penses qu'on est sur Terre ? »

« Les systèmes de ventilation sont morts et on respire, non ? La Terre est la seule planète viable à des années-lumière à la ronde où y'a de l'oxygène. Maintenant grouillez-vous, faut récupérer l'Commandant. Il a besoin de nous. »

« Quoi ? Joker, écoute… » répondit le Turien. « Je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais Shepard est sûrement mort, et la moitié de l'équipage également. Faut qu'on sorte tout le monde d'ici avant d'être asphyxiés par la fumée ! »

« Mais les Moissoneurs, ils vont… Shepard ! »

La voix du pilote, tintée d'incrédulité, semblait sur le point de se briser à chaque inflexion.

« Les Moissoneurs sont partis et Shepard est mort. Comme la moitié d'entre nous d'ailleurs. On a gagné, Joker. »

La voix de Kaidan résonna un moment dans l'obscurité et, l'espace d'un instant, la tension devint palpable.

« Mo… Mort ? » murmura le pilote. « C'est faux, John est pas mort. Arrêtez-vos conneries, on va l'ramasser ! Allez ! »

L'entrain qui voilait l'évident désespoir de Joker avait quelque chose de malsain. On l'entendit se frayer frénétiquement un chemin à travers les débris, au risque de se briser les os, et quelques secondes plus tard, le sas latéral du Normandy coulissa, inondant ses entrailles de lumière.

« Regardez ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Des arbres, le ciel ! On est sur Terre ! J'arrive John, tiens le coup ! »

Kaidan et Garrus échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Garrus lâcha :

« Regarde le ciel. Ces astres… C'est pas la Terre. Tu vois bien. »

« Comment c'est possible ? » commenta Kaidan. « Vous croyez que c'est ce fameux trou noir qui serait à l'origine de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par le craquement sinistre d'os qui se rompent. Le pilote du Normandy gisait sur le sol, inanimé.


End file.
